A Pegasus injures its wing/Knock Out's near scare experience
This is the Scene where a Pegasus injures its wing and Knock Out's near scare experience in The Haunted Nixel Castle. see two Pegasi pulling Princess Celestia's royal coach. Inside, the Autobots and Decepticons are watching a horror film. In it, a young girl is being chased by a vampire Bumblebee: Argh! Starscream: Oh, stop screaming, will you? Bumblebee: I can't! It's too scary! Optimus Prime: Bumblebee, it's just a film! Knock Out: Oh, I am gonna get nightmares after this! vampire on the screen bears its fangs, making Bumblebee scream Bumblebee: ARGH!!!!! Starscream: I thought I asked you to screaming! Ugh! No wonder you're so scared of horror movies! a Pegasus hits a cliff face and injures its wing Starscream: What was that?! all jolt as the coach hits the cliff face. Knock Out falls into a chest Autobots and Decepticons: Knock Out! the chest, Knock Out gasps in fear Knock Out: Help! Help! Get me outta here! I'm claustrophobic! Starscream: Oh no. Autobots and Decepticons manage to open the chest just in time for Knock Out to get out Knock Out: sighs Thanks, guys. I thought I was going to be buried alive. Starscream: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Knock Out: No. I meant that the experience reminded me of when I was abandoned in a Decepticon Mine. Optimus: Oh my, You look scared. Knock Out: I know. Maybe we should ask Celestia what that noise was. Optimus: Good idea. walks outside and turns to Celestia Celestia: Hello there. Ratchet: Your highness, I must ask you this. Do you know what that noise was? Celestia: sighs One of my Pegasi has injured its wing. It hit a rockface. That's what the noise was. And since Nurse Redheart can't get here until the next morning, we will be sleeping in a Spooky Castle-like motel. Ratchet: Scary. Celestia: It may look scary, but its actually a really nice place. Ratchet: Okay. soon arrive at the motel Optimus: We made it. Celestia is asleep. The Autobots and Decepticons tip toe to the door Bumblebee: Okay, let's move. Optimus: Bots, what are you doing? Don't you know that places like this are easy to get seperated and left behind in? Ratchet: Relax, Prime. We were just going to explore. Optimus: Okay. and Optimus leave to gather the others, leaving Knock Out in the room with Celestia Knock Out: panics Hey! Hey! Wait up! Megatron: What is it now Knock Out? Optimus: Megatron, Knock Out is claustrophobic. He has been afraid to be alone ever since he was abandoned in that Decepticon Mine. Megatron: Oh my. Knock Out: Breakdown! He's not here! Megatron: What?! turns to see that Breakdown is not there Megatron: Breakdown? Bumblebee: I wonder where he went. Megatron: Maybe we should look for him. Knock Out: I'm scared. Bumblebee: Here, Knock Out. I'll walk beside you. Knock Out: Okay. Starscream screams Megatron: What was that?! Starscream: Look! to something on the floor Megatron: What is it?! all gasp in horror as they find that it is one of Breakdown's arms Megatron: That's one of Breakdown's arms! Optimus: Hmm. It must've fallen off. Megatron: We have to find him. arm suddenly starts to move Optimus: Look! It's saying something! arm points forward Optimus: It's moving forward! Arcee: Let's follow it. begin following the arm Megatron: Keep following. a trap door opens underneath Smokescreen and Soundwave and they fall Megatron: Smokescreen and Soundwave, Not them! look down into the hole Optimus: Smokescreen! Are you and Soundwave alright? Soundwave: Stasus: Fine! Optimus: Good. Smokescreen: We'll try to find a way out. Just keep looking for Breakdown. Optimus: Got it. trap door shuts Optimus: What the?! Smokescreen: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Optimus: Right. other Autobots and Decpeticons leave Soundwave and Smokescreen on their own Optimus: Let's continue to try to find Breakdown. Megatron: Sure thing. and Soundwave try to find a way out Smokescreen: We must keep searching! above, the other Autobots and Decepticons find an old mine cart Optimus: Look! An old mine cart. Megatron: Let's go. Knock Out: on it Hah! What's a mine cart got to do with finding Breakdown? pushes too hard and the Mine cart rolls away, dragging Knock Out and Starscream with it. They soon disappear Optimus: Oops. bumps into Arcee and Airachnid and they fall through an air vent Megatron: D'oh! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes